The Guardians of Vale
by ImVen
Summary: With Beacon destroyed and Vale cut off from the world, who will save us? On a secret island in the sea is a fort, Fort Night. This is where Vale will find hope. At Fort Night there are no Hunters, no Huntresses... Just... The Guardians. With the Guardians on their way to Vale, having been trained for years. However... They never trained for this. Demons, even to the Grimm, Reapers.


_ImVen: Hello my friends. It's been awhile. This story is not mine, I am posting it for someone named Diamond Rose, so I'm just the middle man. I became a huge fan of RWBY while only the red trailer was out and have had some idea's for a fic. Again this one is not mine, it's Diamond Rose's._

_RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. OC's at this point are owned by Diamond Rose. Enjoy._

* * *

Diamond felt the find blow through her hair. Her body being pulled down back to the ground. Diamond closed her light blue eyes and waited for Death's embrace.

18 years Earlier

"Diamond, Sapphire!" a black haired Faunus called.

"Time for bed!"

"Blake," A blonde woman hugged her wife.

"Let them play."

"We are moving tomorrow Yang," Blake said.

"They will have plenty of time to play tomorrow when the movers arrive."

"Momma, Mommy!" a small child with shiny dark blue hair ran into the room and hid behind her mothers.

"The Beowolf is gonna get me!"

The two mothers looked at the doorway of the room as a young girl with red hair, a little older than the other child, stepped into the room with her wingers formed like claws.

"I will eat your happiness."

Yang chuckled,

"Diamond, you make a great Grimm."

Blake picked the young blue haired child up and held her close.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Momma will make the monster go away."

Yang turned to Blake and smiled.

"You're mine!"

Yang gave Diamond a devilish grin and stepped closer to the child.

"Ahh!"

Diamond turned and ran away from her mother. Blake chuckled as Yang chased their oldest child through the house. Then she felt a small hand on her black bow.

"Sapphire, no"

"But I wanna see them mommy." The young girl pouted.

Blake couldn't stand seeing the young girl pout.

"Okay then."

Blake reached her free hand up to her head and untied her bow, freeing her Faunus cat ears. Sapphire giggled and started to play with the cat ears, Blake couldn't help but smile hearing her youngest child's laugh. As Sapphire played with Blake's ears, Yang walked back into the room with Diamond over her shoulder.

"Time for bed." Yang announced.

"Nooo,"

Diamond kicked her legs

"I'm not," she yawned "tired."

"Sure you're not kiddo,"

Yang smiled and walked over to Blake

"Come on Sapphire, Bed time."

Sapphire pet the cat ears once more then climbed onto Yang's shoulder.

"Goodnight Mommy."

"Goodnight dearest." Blake kissed Sapphire's head

Yang turned so Diamond could face Blake

"Goodnight Mamma."

"Sweet dreams Sweetheart." Blake kissed Diamond's forehead

Yang carried the children to bed.

Blake cleaned up the house of all the toys and went to her and Yang's bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and began to look for her book.

"Found this under Sapphire's pillow.

Yang walked into the room holding Blake's book.

"Confused that child."

Blake grabbed the book and laid on the bed.

"She is so much like you." Yang smiled as she began to change into her pajamas.

"I could say the same about you and Diamond." Blake responded.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

Blake brushed off the question and began to read.

"Momma!" Sapphire called out.

"You're up." Blake said.

"But it's your turn." Yang complained.

"She called you." Blake replied.

"But..."

"Go."

Yang groaned and walked out of the room. Blake just smiled.

"Love you Yang."

* * *

_ImVen: I personally like the story so far. If you want to let Diamond Rose know what you think of the story by going to her Facebook account. there's a link on my page, unfortunately you have to copy and paste it_. If you don't have a Facebook or don't want to get on it to tell her yourself (you bad people) just leave a review or PM me and I'll let her know. Thanks for reading. To my fans, I am still, slowly, working on KH: Fall of Darkness so don't worry. Again, this story is Diamond Rose's, not mine.


End file.
